Morgan Jones
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = King County, Georgia Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = Jenny Jones Wife, infected; deceased. Duane Jones Son, infected; deceased. | status = Alive TV series only. In the comic series, Morgan was bitten by a walker and then put down by Michonne. | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Issue #1 First comic book appearance. "Days Gone Bye" Pilot episode. First television appearance. | final appearance = Issue #83 Final comic book appearance. | actor = }} Morgan Jones was a supporting character featured in the critically-acclaimed comic book series The Walking Dead by Image Comics. He first appeared in the first issue of the series. The character was also featured in the 2010 television series adaptation, The Walking Dead. Played by actor Lennie James, he first appeared in the series pilot episode "Days Gone Bye". Morgan Jones became a series regular in season six, beginning with "First Time Again". Biography Morgan Jones was the father of young Duane Jones and lived somewhere in the suburbs of Georgia. When the zombie plague first began to spread across the Southeastern United States, Morgan and Duane took up shelter in an abandoned home. Duane came across their neighbor Rick Grimes sneaking about between their houses and, mistaking him for a zombie, whacked him across the back of the head with a shovel. Rick came to inside the Jones' home and Morgan apologized for his son's actions. Rick confessed that he was in the hospital for several weeks and didn't understand what was going on in the world. Morgan brought Rick up to date on everything relating to the zombie plague and even gave him some tips on how to combat them. He told him that a blow to the head was a zombie's primary vulnerability - a fact that his son and he learned the hard way. He also told him of rumors he had heard about protection shelters located in major population centers. Morgan accompanied Rick to the empty police station to help him gather up supplies and ammunition. They came across a zombie behind a chain-link fence, but Morgan encouraged him to save his ammunition until such time that the danger was more imminent. Rick left King County, bound for Atlanta, Georgia to search for his family, but he left Morgan the use of an abandoned police cruiser to help him move about the town. The Walking Dead #1 Rick, Michonne and Carl later returned to King County to gather ammunition to protect the prison group against Woodbury. While there, they noticed that the town has been fortified by spikes to trap walkers and they were soon attacked by a man dressed in full body armor. Carl shot the man in the stomach and soon discovered that it was Morgan. While upstairs in Morgan's new residence, Rick and Morgan got into a fight as Morgan saw a dead man's face on Rick and stabbed him in the shoulder, but managed to subdue him. In the time that Rick had left, Morgan lost his sanity after failing to save Duane from death, similar to Rick's loss of sanity after the death of Lori, he believed that he had to "clear" and purge nearby towns of walkers. Morgan lashed out at Rick for never answering him back on the walkie talkie like he promised. Morgan ultimately gave the group supplies and told Carl, "Don't ever be sorry" when he apologizes to him, refusing Rick's offer to join them at the prison. Walking Dead: Clear Morgan's loss of sanity caused him to become a cold blooded murderer as he killed two men that were trailing him in the woods. Later coming across a farm with a goat outside, he was warned several times by a man to lower his weapon and was subdued after being knocked unconscious with a staff. Morgan wass kept in a prison cell by the man named Eastman and gradually regained his sanity over time and was trained in the art of Aikido. However, Eastman was bitten by a walker that Morgan hesitated to kill as it was one of the two men he had previously murdered. Eastman later either committed suicide or was shot by Morgan as a mercy kill as he departed on his own. Walking Dead: Here's Not Here Morgan came across signs promising sanctuary at Terminus and began to follow them Walking Dead: No Sanctuary, ultimately coming across Gabriel Stokes' church where he set a rabbit's foot, a bullet and a GooGoo Cluster on the altar. Morgan discovere a map to Washington, D.C. lying on the ground. Seeing Rick's name in the map (previously given to him by Abraham Ford) he realized that his friend was still alive. Walking Dead: Coda While in Virginia, a group of scavengers known as the Wolves came across Morgan, threatening to kill him and take his belongings. Morgan subdued his attackers and placed them inside of an abandoned car. Morgan later saved Daryl Dixon and Aaron when they were surrounded by walkers inside of a car after falling for a trap set by the Wolves. Morgan was recruited to Alexandria and arrived in time later that night to witness Rick shooting Pete Anderson in the head. Walking Dead: Conquer The Kingdom Following after Carol, Morgan found her being attacked by a group of Saviors. Although Carol managed to dispatch most of them, Morgan was forced to go against his code of non-lethal combat in order to save her life. Carol was injured and Morgan brought her to a nearby house to patch her up as best as he could. Soon after, they encountered Daniel and Alvaro, who were two members of a survival group located at The Kingdom. They brought them back to meet their leader, King Ezekiel, and Carol remained there until she was healthy enough again to move on her own. While Carol decided to leave the sanctity of the Kingdom, Morgan elected to stay behind. He befriended a youth named Benjamin and shared with the philosophy that he had inherited from Eastman. Benjamin became Morgan's protégé, and he taught him how to defend himself and how to fight with a bo staff. Rick Grimes and his group eventually made their way to the Kingdom. They addressed King Ezekiel and told them about the horrible losses they had suffered at the hands of the Saviors, including the deaths of Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Olivia, and Spencer Monroe. Despite hearing this, Morgan still believed that a peaceful accord with the Saviors remained a possibility. Walking Dead: Rock in the Road Morgan accompanied King Ezekiel and his entourage when they would make their regularly scheduled trips to provide tribute to the Saviors. On one instance, a Savior named Jared took Morgan's stick away from him. Morgan politely asked for it back, but Jared refused. Walking Dead: New Best Friends On their next sojourn to meet the Saviors, group leader Gavin made note of the fact that they were short one cantaloupe in their tribute. He decided that the Kingdom had to be punished and gave Jared the chance to mete out punishment at his discretion. Although it appeared at first as if he was going to execute Richard, Jared instead decided to shoot Benjamin in the leg. He died from rapid blood loss soon after. Morgan was extremely affected by this loss, as Benjamin had reminded him so much of his own late son, Duane. Morgan had an emotional breakdown, nearly reverting to the insane rage that had dominated him for so many months. In the course of venting his anguish, he came upon the cantaloupe that should have been delivered to the Saviors. He deduced on his own that Richard had deliberately sabotaged the meeting. Confronting Richard, he learned that he had done this in order to prompt King Ezekiel into committing himself to war against the Saviors. He fully expected however, that he would have been the one to be executed, not Benjamin. When the group returned to the meeting spot to greet the Saviors again, Morgan (having now re-acquired his fighting stick), struck Richard from behind. While he was down on the ground, he pounced on him and strangled him to death. Afterward, he put a knife through his head to prevent reanimation. He told Ezekiel and the Saviors about Richard's confession, and then disposed of the body. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here After everything settled down, he went to Carol's cottage. He told her the truth about the recent losses that the Alexandrians suffered and announced his intent to kill every single Savior he comes across. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Comic series Morgan Jones was the father of young Duane Jones and lived in the town of Cynthiana, Kentucky. When the zombie plague first began to spread across the Southeastern United States, Morgan and Duane took up shelter in an abandoned home. Duane came across their neighbor Rick Grimes sneaking about between their houses and, mistaking him for a zombie, whacked him across the back of the head with a shovel. Rick came to inside the Jones' home and Morgan apologized for his son's actions. Rick confessed that he was in the hospital for several weeks and didn't understand what was going on in the world. Morgan brought Rick up to date on everything relating to the zombie plague and even gave him some tips on how to combat them. He told him that a blow to the head was a zombie's primary vulnerability - a fact that his son and he learned the hard way. He also told him of rumors he had heard about protection shelters located in major population centers. Morgan accompanied Rick to the empty police station to help him gather up supplies and ammunition. They came across a zombie behind a chain-link fence, but Morgan encouraged him to save his ammunition until such time that the danger was more imminent. Rick left Cynthiana, bound for Atlanta, Georgia to search for his family, but he left Morgan the use of an abandoned police cruiser to help him move about the town. The Walking Dead #1 Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Robert Kirkman. * Morgan Jones is the first character on The Walking Dead to refer to infected as "walkers". Body Count # Roman - Shot him 6 times with Rick's gun. # Richard - Strangled to death with his bare hands. Appearances See also External Links * * * * References Category:Martial arts Category:Stick fighting